


樱桃可乐

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 千禧年的时候PlayStation1发售，伊万和基尔伯特去抢初回限定的版本，但是他们好像并不是那么顺利。





	樱桃可乐

PlayStation 1发售的时候伊万和基尔伯特排了一晚上的队，他们挤在人群当中，两个明明是国家的人此刻就像不常出门的宅男一样。基尔伯特先得知的消息，从他万能的宅友关系网中，从几个月之前就一直念叨这事，在他连着十天在晚饭的时候挥着叉子兴致勃勃地分析这个游戏主机有什么优点而差点因此把肉汁甩到伊万脸上的时候，伊万终于允诺下来会陪他一起来今天的首发现场。于是就是现在，他们被围在游戏发烧友当中，基尔伯特困得不行，头一歪倒向伊万的胸口，被对方大力敲了一下脑袋，他才直起身子，摸摸鼻尖，扭头瞪了伊万一眼，又被瞪回来。

“借我靠一靠又不会少你一块肉，干嘛这么小气。”基尔伯特抱怨了两声，他揉揉自己的后脑勺，刚刚被伊万敲过，仍有余痛，他来回看看，四周的人都一脸精神不佳的样子，并没有人注意到他们，他就踮起脚凑近伊万，眯起眼想要威胁对方。但是伊万早就不吃这一套，基尔伯特的脸离他好近，咧着嘴故意装出一副凶样，伊万觉得自己的恋人实在太好玩了，他眨眨眼，对方的鼻子就怼到了自己眼前，于是他低了低头，轻轻啄了一下基尔伯特的嘴唇，随即收获一句刻意压低了声音的脏话。

“这不公平！你以前还会害羞一下的！”基尔伯特恼怒地转过头去，伊万没有错过他变红的两颊，这让他心情大好，一扫通宵等候的困倦和满肚子的牢骚。他把手抄在外套兜里，朝基尔伯特吹了一个挑衅的口哨，一边说着自己早已不是被他牵着跑的愣头青，一边又止不住笑出声来，这下就引得更多人的侧目围看。基尔伯特气得不再开口，他压低了自己的鸭舌帽，但在伊万看来无非只是想遮盖住他此刻红得滴血的耳朵，于是他又低头凑近对方的耳侧，刚要开口说些什么就被基尔伯特狠狠踩了一脚，他稍稍退后两步，刚到嘴边的话语也吞进了喉咙里。基尔伯特蹦得离了伊万有几步，他撞到了附近的其他人，惹来好几声骂，然后伊万才伸出手臂替他挡下了快要推上来的手，基尔伯特攥紧的拳头又松开，他咬咬嘴唇，绕回到伊万的身边去。“你安静一点，一会儿买完了中午请你去吃意大利菜好不好呀？”伊万扯扯基尔伯特的脸，无奈又好笑地与他协商着，基尔伯特轻哼一声表示同意，低下头玩着手机中的贪吃蛇。他打了几关，总与墙壁过不去，于是又打了一个大大的哈欠，收起了已经开始有些发烫的手机，把头靠在伊万肩膀。他们有一搭没一搭地聊了会儿天，基尔伯特提起上周刚买的漫画，伊万则像是被他传染了一样，也打了一个好长的哈欠，眼泪糊住了眼角，毫无形象可言，基尔伯特的笑声就传了过来，钻进伊万的耳中，而后他的手掌也递了过来，轻轻拉住了伊万的。

基尔伯特是被伊万拍醒的，他的手还被攥在伊万手里，就这样站着睡了过去。他抽出自己的手，皱着眉想要搞清楚现在的状况，伊万活动了一下肩膀，抬手指了指已经兴奋起来的人群，基尔伯特便原地跳了跳，试图看看前面的情况。他们昨夜到的并不算早，在吃了伊万煮的宵夜之后出门散步到即将要发售游戏机的商城，等他们慢腾腾从街的另一头走过来的时候已经排起了长队。基尔伯特当时还晃着伊万的胳膊说着“这怎么可能”，可怜的伊万只能拖着他往前跑了几步，不至于落后太久。但这好像是个魔咒，幸运女神并没有站在他们这一侧，基尔伯特出门的时候突然弄掉了自己的戒指，他们在房门口的地毯上找了好久，那是一枚银质的对戒，另外一只在伊万手上，朴素无华，基尔伯特天天戴着，突然就找不到了。他们寻了很久才摸到，莫名其妙滚落到绿植的背后去了。接着就是在过来的路上碰到好几个喝倒的醉汉，其中一个还抱着基尔伯特的腿不撒手，硬生生跟了一两百米，基尔伯特忍了几分钟没有下脚去踩，还是伊万将两人拉开，基尔伯特的裤子上被蹭了好多泥，快步离开之前他还愤怒地转身向那个已经不省人事的醉汉骂了两句粗话。然后就是现在，他们好不容易挤进商店，准确来说，他们是被后面的人群推进商店的，基尔伯特半个身子快要挂到伊万身上来了，伊万能闻到他晚上洗澡所用的沐浴露的味道，新换的无花果香，混着淡淡的甜奶味。伊万拉扯着自己的外套下摆，那正被一个人的背包夹住，基尔伯特这时正好从空隙中钻了出来，他帮伊万一起解着难题，然后两人再一起跌出人海。

终于空出了手来，基尔伯特看看自己的手腕，已经有多处泛红，伊万也一样，脸上莫名其妙多了细微的红痕，他们对视之后尴尬地笑了笑，再次挤到柜台前的时候却被告知最后一套刚刚被人购买走，销售员仰着职业的微笑，基尔伯特的嘴角马上就垮了下来，伊万还维持着刚刚僵硬的笑容，他拉了拉身边人的胳膊，基尔伯特并不动弹，双脚都挪不动的样子，他只好搂过基尔伯特的肩膀将他带离柜台。他们在商店无人关顾的角落站了会儿，基尔伯特垂着头一脸不愉快，他就这么站着，面朝着墙壁，仍由伊万如何安慰都不奏效。伊万抓抓自己的头发，这情况倒是十分少见，基尔伯特平常不这样，以前也几乎不曾有过，这倒是几个世纪以来他第一次见到对方如此孩子气，倒有一些些像小时候，但那也只有一次，基尔伯特胡搅蛮缠，非要吃什么苹果，大冬天的说胡话，他发着烧，两颊红得病态，说了好几遍要苹果，伊万变不出来，他就鼓着腮帮子不说话，直盯着伊万看，气乎乎的，自己倒像一只熟透的苹果了。伊万又试图和基尔伯特交流，对方还是鼓着腮帮子不理人，自己生着闷气，两秒钟之后又生起伊万的气来，怪他为什么要做那顿宵夜，这样兴许能早点出门。伊万觉得好笑，明明是基尔伯特昨晚自己喊饿，又不肯出门顺路去超市，嚷着要吃贝果，自己才给他做的，现在倒怪罪起来了。伊万莫名烦躁起来，脾气再好也哄不了一个自己还困在重重纠结中的人，他轻轻咋舌，烟瘾也有点上来，他再次开口询问基尔伯特到底要不要出门，但对方仍旧没有任何回答，伊万又把一只手伸到外套里，来回开关着他烟盒的盖子。他用另一只手去拨弄基尔伯特的手，有些不耐烦的意味，手上也带了些劲，基尔伯特粗鲁地甩开他的动作也在伊万的意料之中，事情就变成了这般模样，他们昨日夜晚兴高采烈地出门，几个小时过后却是各自都一包火。伊万没有睡好，此刻基尔伯特又在同他置气，他舔舔嘴唇，转身就朝店门外走，把基尔伯特撂在商店的角落里。

街上的空气不再这么浑浊，伊万寻了个抽烟点掏出打火机，他有一阵子没抽烟了，被刚刚商店里的压抑气氛搞得喉咙干渴，全身都叫嚣着要来一根。他靠着墙打了三次火机才点着烟，把烟雾吸入再悉数吐出，伊万无聊地盯着往来的车辆数他们的车牌，五辆白的十辆黑色，还有一辆鲜红色和三辆果绿色，他眨眨眼，这时才算平静下来，回想起上一次基尔伯特发这样的倔病，吵着要吃苹果，伊万帮他擦发烧闷出的汗，手也被小骑士打开，带着哭腔非说要苹果。伊万也是焦虑而愤恨，急得满头大汗，还是出门帮基尔伯特去找了。他踏着没过腿的厚雪，一步一摔地胡乱走，还真被他在刺猬洞中找到一只几乎冻烂的苹果。他就捡了回去丢在基尔伯特被子上，那孩子看了又看，啃完了已经发黑的果实，把伊万吓得够呛。于是现在他又后悔起自己不该就这么丢下基尔伯特一人在店中，熄灭了烟折返回去，在路上瞥了眼一旁的自动贩售机，他停下脚步，犹豫着要不要帮基尔伯特带点什么零食，现在是早上，两人除了夜晚的那两只贝果，其余什么都没有吃。伊万在巧克力棒和小包混合坚果中纠结，他投了币，正要把手伸向坚果所对应的按钮时却被不看路奔跑的小孩撞到了手肘，一抖就按到了别处。伊万懊恼地用拳头砸了一下机器，旁边的孩子父母被吓了一跳，带着小孩连连道歉，伊万全都没听进去，敷衍地挥了挥之后他弯下腰去出货口取东西，摸出来一罐冰凉的饮料，翻过来一看，铝罐上印着硕大的樱桃。

他身上没有多余的硬币了，只有一些零碎的纸币，伊万只能带着那罐樱桃可乐回到商店，基尔伯特还站在那里，纹丝不动，手向下垂着，整个人从背影就能感受出莫大的沮丧。伊万小心翼翼地走过去，讨好似的拉了拉他的手，这次基尔伯特倒也没有再拍开他，他便放心了一些，把冰凉的可乐罐贴上对方的脸颊，这才让他转过身来。基尔伯特哭了，这可是一件稀罕事，但是伊万知道了自己也有说话很贱的时候，明智地选择了闭嘴，他轻拍基尔伯特的背部，却也还是忍不住笑了出来，因为这太有趣了，就和对方小时候那次一样，也是边掉着眼泪边赌气般地啃着伊万扔给他的烂苹果。伊万就要去擦基尔伯特脸上的泪水，却被他抢先一步，基尔伯特夺过可乐拉开拉环仰着脖子就闷了一口，两秒之后就喷出来不少，咳嗽着小声叫嚷起来这到底是什么古怪味道。伊万彻底绷不住了，他大笑起来，引得其他顾客和商店里的工作人员一齐看向这个角落。基尔伯特伸手胡乱抹着脸，把不争气的眼泪和下巴的汽水残余一同擦掉，然后头也不回地快步跑出了商店。伊万慢悠悠地跟在他的身后，微笑着欣赏对方又彻底变红的耳朵和侧脸。

后来伊万找本田菊买来了一台游戏机，对方磨磨蹭蹭地快递了给他，那已经是冬天的时候了，基尔伯特缩在暖气房间里长久不愿出门，直到他的生日。他们先去吃了拖了许久的意大利菜，基尔伯特穿了高领毛衣，不小心把肉酱面的酱汁滴到上面去了，他拿纸巾擦了半天，又换了湿巾纸，效果都微乎其微，伊万摆摆手说回家再洗吧，可以用最新出的洗衣剂，他刚看了广告冲动消费的产品终于有了用武之地。然后他们手挽着手回家，他们在餐厅喝了点红酒，基尔伯特的双颊红扑扑的，不知道是被这冷天气冻的，还是酒精的作用，他为伊万献唱了一小段才学会的摇滚，前两天刚到的专辑，路德维希从德国给他寄来的，是基尔伯特第二喜欢的乐队。伊万忍受着他吵闹的歌声，跑调了，但是他微笑着点点头装作自己并没有听出来的样子，他用插在大衣兜里的另一只手摸摸基尔伯特的后脑勺，轻声说他过两天该去理发了，基尔伯特不睬他，依旧兴致盎然地沉浸在自己的音乐世界中。伊万摸着那一小撮碎发，手感其实不错，不剪倒也可以，他这么在心里暗自窃喜。

基尔伯特扑进柔软的沙发当中，他头蹭着抱枕继续享受俄罗斯“免费”的暖气，伊万拍拍他的屁股让他稍微挪一下，基尔伯特不肯，把头埋在抱枕里面说着让人听不清楚的话语。“基尔伯特，你得工作，你要给我交暖气费。”伊万说这话的时候仍是笑着的，他看到基尔伯特不情不愿地抬起头来，朝他投来一个幽怨的眼神，又用超小的声音骂他是“吝啬鬼”，伊万就扑到他身上去。伊万知道基尔伯特身上所有的敏感点，专门找会特别痒的地方挠，基尔伯特大声叫喊着让他停，伊万才不松手，他就一直盯着暖气费，非要基尔伯特交出来不可。基尔伯特好不容易挣脱开上半身，伸手往沙发的另一端死命探了过去，想借此逃出伊万的魔爪，却又被伊万抱着拉回来，继续那些“酷刑”，直到他连声求饶，亲了伊万好几下，把口水都蹭到伊万脸上去了。“好，这个暖气费我就收下了，你今年交完账了。”伊万又挠了他几下，然后起身宣布他催债事业的告终，基尔伯特此时也暖和了一些，一同起身去了厨房，说暖气太干想再喝点东西。

在基尔伯特翻找冰箱的同时伊万就把他的礼物拿了出来，放在茶几上面，等到基尔伯特端着可乐回来的时候便看到一个包装精美的盒子摆在中央，正等着他来拆开。他惊喜地放下手中的玻璃杯，几乎是用扔的动作把可乐抛到伊万怀里去，然后自己蹲在茶几旁研究这个神秘的礼物。“是给我的吗？“他拔高了声音扭头回来问伊万，明知故问，是惯用的套路，好让伊万表达自己有多么喜爱基尔伯特，多么为他着迷。伊万点头，示意基尔伯特赶紧拆开，然后自己就转了转那些可乐罐头，发现又是樱桃口味。

基尔伯特咬着手指欲言又止，他不太敢破坏包装纸，伊万寻到了特别好看的一种纸，像是裹着一层银纱，但是他又迫切想要见到其中的内容。他来回摆弄着礼物盒寻找突破口，这时伊万已经把可乐倒进玻璃杯中了，他递过来饮料，口头则继续催促。基尔伯特就拉动最顶端的蝴蝶结，再沿着边缘摸了一遍，小心地一点点撕开粘贴好的包装。他喝了一口手边的可乐，转过头朝伊万眨眨眼，伊万就冲他点头，他又转回去继续与层层包装纸缠斗，直到剥得只剩最后一层。基尔伯特深呼吸了一下，这不是伊万第一次送他礼物，他在过去的漫长时间里收到了无数的礼物，有贵重如世间至宝，也有不值多少钱的小玩意儿，都是伊万四处搜罗来的，捧在汗涔涔的手心里献给基尔伯特。但是这一次好像不一样，有什么不一样的感觉在基尔伯特的心里炸开，他的手紧张得发抖，然后他揭开了最后一层包装纸。

一个崭新的游戏机外盒出现在他们二人的眼前，基尔伯特张着嘴不知道要说什么，舌头像是打结了。他半跪在地上，一直维持着这样的姿势，看着那盒最新的游戏机，就是之前痛失的那款初回限定，基尔伯特的三分钟热度早就过去，游戏机没有买到的遗憾也已经抛在脑后，他有了更新鲜的漫画和娱乐活动，但是伊万却一直记着，直到今天为他送上这份大礼。基尔伯特的手更加发抖，他这才缓过神来，去拿杯子喝饮料缓解心头的激动与更多不知名的复杂情感。他看向伊万，对方正微笑着等候他的话语，他却无法完整地发出一个音节来。樱桃可乐的后劲涌了上来，基尔伯特第一次接触的时候并不喜欢这个口味，在一段时间之后却逐渐习惯，此刻大量的药草气味充斥在口腔之中，仿佛他下一秒开口就要飞出无数只蝴蝶扑向伊万。他听着杯中气泡欢愉的跳跃声，与汽水参杂的伏特加也开始发挥它的作用，基尔伯特的体内充满了酒精与气泡，加速了它们的催化过程，于是他腹中好似有股浊气，还有快要溢出的、对伊万不能再深厚的情感。基尔伯特的眼眶开始湿润，或许是酒精的缘故，头也逐渐沉重起来，他努力睁着眼睛想要看清楚伊万，就觉得他的男人此刻真是他妈的性感得一塌糊涂，他好想好想，好想立刻马上就与他在这里、在这个房间、在这个该死的茶几上干上一炮。于是他张开了嘴，

一声巨大的嗝便被顶了出来。


End file.
